peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Feedtime
Feedtime (the band would often spell their name in lower case letters - feedtime) is an Australian punk / noise rock band from Sydney, New South Wales, that was initially formed as a duo in 1979 by Rick Johnson on guitar and vocals and Allen Larkin on bass guitar and vocals. They soon became a trio with various drummers until 1982, when they were joined by Tom Sturm. This line-up issued four albums, Feedtime (late 1985), Shovel (February 1987), Cooper-S (May 1988) and Suction (early 1989), before disbanding in February 1989. They reunited in 1995 with Johnson and Larkin joined by the latter's younger brother, John Larkin, on drums for another album, Billy (April 1996), before disbanding again in 1997. The Rick-Al-Tom line up reunited again, in 2011. Links to Peel Peel would often play tracks from feedtime on his shows in the late 80's and once described the band as his favourite Australian group https://peel.wikia.com/wiki/21_September_1989_(Radio_Bremen). However, he never successfully got the band to do a session for his shows and rarely played any tracks from the group after they got back together in 1995, before disbanding in 1997. Shows Played ;1986 *07 August 1986 (BFBS): 'Fast Buck (LP-Feedtime)' (not on label - self-released) ;1987 *Late 1987 (Rockradio): Don't Tell Me - 7" - Aberrant ;1988 * 25 January 1988: Don't Tell Me (7" - Don't Tell Me / Small Talk) Aberrant *01 February 1988: Don't Tell Me (7" - Don't Tell Me / Small Talk) Aberrant *05 February 1988 (BFBS): 'Don't Tell Me (7")' (Aberrant) *06 February 1988 (Radio Bremen): Don't Tell Me (7" - Don't Tell Me / Small Talk) Aberrant *07 February 1988 (BFBS): 'Ha Ha (LP-feedtime)' (Aberrant) *08 February 1988: Don't Tell Me (7" - Don't Tell Me / Small Talk) Aberrant *09 February 1988: I Wonder What's The Matter With Papa's Little Angel Child (LP - feedtime) Aberrant *10 February 1988: I Wanna Ride (LP - feedtime) Aberrant *12 February 1988 (BFBS): 'Don't Like (LP-feedtime)' (Aberrant) *13 February 1988 (Radio Bremen): Don't Tell Me (7" - Don't Tell Me / Small Talk) Aberrant *16 February 1988: Ha Ha (LP - feedtime) Aberrant *19 February 1988 (BFBS): 'Ha Ha (LP-feedtime)' (Aberrant) *20 February 1988 (Radio Bremen): I Wonder What's The Matter With Papa's Little Angel Child (album - feedtime) Aberrant *20 February 1988 (Radio Bremen): Fastbuck (album - feedtime) Aberrant *14 March 1988: Don't Like (LP - feedtime) feedtime *26 March 1988 (BFBS): 'Don't Like (LP-feedtime)' (Aberrant) *09 April 1988 (BFBS): Take The Buick (7") *16 August 1988: If You Can't (LP - Cooper-S) Aberrant *23 August 1988: I Don't Wanna Go Out (LP - Cooper-S) Megadisc *27 August 1988 (BFBS): If You Can't (LP - Cooper-S) Aberrant *27 August 1988 (Rockradio): I Don't Wanna Go Out Cooper (album - S) Rough Trade *02 September 1988 (BFBS): 'Lightning's Girl (LP-Cooper-S)' (Megadisc) *05 September 1988: Play With Fire (LP - Cooper-S) Rough Trade *06 September 1988: Sad, Lonely & Blue (LP - Cooper-S) Aberrant *08 September 1988 (BBC World Service): Play With Fire (album - Cooper-S) Rough Trade *23 September 1988 (BFBS): 'We've Gotta Get Out Of This Place (LP-Cooper-S)' (Megadisc) ;1989 *14 September 1989: Drag Your Dog (album - Suction) Decoy *20 September 1989: Highway (album - Suction) Decoy *21 September 1989 (Radio Bremen): Drag Your Dog (album - Suction) Decoy *25 September 1989 (BBC World Service): Highway (LP - Suction) Decoy *26 September 1989: Meter (LP - Suction) Decoy *07 October 1989 (BFBS): 'Meter (LP-Suction)' (Decoy) *14 October 1989 (BFBS): 'Drag Your Dog (LP-Suction)' (Decoy) *24 October 1989: I'll Be Rested (album - Suction) Rough Trade *30 October 1989: Meter (LP - Suction) Decoy *11 November 1989 (BFBS): Meter (LP - Suction) Decoy ;1990 *26 April 1990: Meter (LP - Suction) Decoy ;1992 *16 October 1992: Plymouth Car Is A Limousine (v/a 7@ EP - Scumbait #2) Treehouse External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Bandcamp Category:Artists